1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical staple for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical staple and a staple assembly configured to accommodate various thicknesses of tissue by assuming a box configuration upon formation through tissue. The present disclosure also relates to a method of stapling tissues of various thicknesses with a single, uniform size staple.
2. Background of Related Art
During various surgical procedures it is often necessary to secure one or more tissue sections together or to secure auxiliary structures such as, for example, mesh, buttress material, etc. to tissue. This is typically accomplished by driving a conventional staple, having a backspan and a pair of legs extending from the backspan, through the tissue and/or through the auxiliary structure. Once the conventional staple has been driven through the tissue, the ends of the legs are engaged with an anvil of the type typically having a pair of arcuate anvil pockets. This engagement causes the ends of the legs to be bent or recurved back towards the tissue to secure the tissue sections together and/or to secure the auxiliary material to the tissue. These bent or recurved portions of the staple legs are the tissue clenching portions of the legs.
When attempting to secure relatively thick sections of tissue together or auxiliary material to a relatively thick tissue section, the sizing of the conventional staple is critical to ensure sufficient leg lengths to traverse the tissue. Insufficient leg lengths will result in incomplete stapling of the tissue.
Further, when attempting to secure relatively thin sections of tissue together, or auxiliary material to the relatively thin tissue section, the sizing of the conventional staple is selected to ensure that there is not an excess of leg length. Excess leg length may result in the clenching portions of the legs projecting substantially away from the tissue as well as causing the ends of the leg to recurve back into and penetrate the tissue.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a staple having a leg length sufficient for various tissue thicknesses expected to be encountered. It is further desirable to provide a box shaped staple capable of being formed such that the clenching portions of the legs lie parallel to and flush against the tissue to be secured. It is still further desirable to provide a box staple assembly incorporating a staple plate to increase the bearing area of the staple against the tissue and shield the tissue from the ends of the staple legs.